


Only Fair

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Multi, Sexual Humor, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen takes a different route home at night and stumbles across Morgana, whom she'd thought she'd put to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Summer Pornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com) Bonus Challenge #4 where we were given the start of a scene and had to finish it. Not to be taken seriously in the slightest, though maybe one day I'll write it properly, just for gangbang's sake.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes,” Morgana said, sounding a little breathless.

There was no response and Gwen crept closer, a little alarmed.

What could her mistress possibly be doing in the middle of the night, lying on her back in the grass in the training grounds, surrounded by knights.

“My lady! Gwen screamed, running towards Morgana, fearing firstly for her safety and then for her virtue.

“Guinevere, honestly, you’ll wake the whole kingdom,” Morgana chided her, scrambling to her feet. 

Gwen belatedly noticed the practice sword in Morgana’s hand and the chain mail that hugged her body. “Oh, you’re only play fighting.”

Morgana quirked her eyebrow and sheathed her sword. “Whatever did you think was going on?”

Gwen blushed to her roots, trying not to imagine Morgana spread out naked, hands touching every inch of her, seed covering her skin. “I, um, I don’t... I feared something untoward might be...”

“Untoward?” Morgana threw her head back and laughed. “Gods, Gwen, I do have some standards.”

Gwen breathed a sigh of relief as Morgana looked around at her troupe of knights. 

“I mean, I don’t let them gangbang me until I’ve knocked _at least_ five of them down, otherwise it wouldn’t be a fair game. Four, so close,” she sighed. “Want to even the odds?”

Gwen considered the weapon one of the knights passed to her. She always had been good at handling swords.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
